Fiebre
by SirenaLoreley
Summary: Tras una misión, Nero es víctima de la fiebre... y quién otro más que Dante para cuidar de él? Ubicado un tiempo luego de los sucesos del DMC4. Shonen-ai Dante/Nero...? un poquito, a lo mejor... XDD...


Hola!! de nuevo por aquí, tras siglos de no actualizar... andaba con poca inspiración, y además de lo que escribía nada me gustaba como para subirlo (sin mencionar que estuve más bien incursionando por el yaoi XD...). Hoy les traigo un fic que acabo de terminar (por lo que es MÁS que probable que tenga algún que otro error ortográfico). Ando continuando otro pero si llego a postearlo será en capítulos... aunque no sé XD...

Qué hay de éste? Bueno, es Shonen-ai... o algo partecido, la verdad... XD me salió una situación más bien de corte fraternal. Ustedes dirán si es catalogable como Shonen-ai XDDD  
Advertencias? ninguna, esto se ubicaría un tiempo luego de los hechos del DMC4.  
Espero que les guste

**Fiebre**

Eran cerca de las seis o siete de la tarde, era difícil saberlo; una nube baja cubría el cielo y parecía apoyarse sobre los tejados altos de los pocos rascacielos de la zona. No obstante la penumbra gris, Dante esperó a que realmente tuviera estremecimientos notorios antes de encender la estufa de la sala… no era por ahorrar, pero en verdad le resultaba increíble el frío que hacía de repente, tan apenas promediando otoño. Miró distraídamente por la ventana del DMC, notando la humedad en los cristales…

-…llueve…?

No, más que eso… era aguanieve finísima, que pintaba las cosas en la calle con una pátina de cristalina escarcha húmeda. Naturalmente en la acera no se veía un alma, y el viento (que sin duda calaba hasta los huesos) arrastraba hojas y residuos a una danza circular en las esquinas.  
El cazador se estremeció, lanzando su aliento contra el vidrio; se empañó automáticamente, y sonriendo dibujó una carita… no se le quitaban algunas mañas infantiles…  
…y hablando de infantes…

Por el ángulo de la ventana se le hizo imposible ver bien, pero una mancha oscura (rojiazul) se acercaba por el otro lado, a pasos rápidos y furiosos; Dante semisonrió al sentir la puerta del local abrirse y cerrarse con ímpetu, los pasos resonando en eco terrible en el piso de madera.  
-…lindo día, eh, nene…?  
El aludido se giró de repente, como si se sorprendiera de encontrar al cazador en casa. Dante no pudo evitar que su sonrisa aumentara ante la visión ante sí: Nero, su recientemente adjuntado ayudante/aprendiz de cazador, estaba empapado de arriba abajo, el agua y los cristales de temprana nieve derritiéndose en sus hombros y la cima de su cabeza, chorreando hasta el suelo y haciendo un charco a sus pies; el cabello de plata estaba pegado a su cara, y apenas se distinguía el brillo feroz de sus ojos a través de los hilos empapados. El rictus de sus labios era amenazante, pero el cazador ya había aprendido a lidiar con los arranques de ira de su compañero…

…aparte, adoraba enfurecerlo… era un placer ver aquellos ojos encendidos y el rubor teñir las mejillas con la indignación.  
Nero era muy lindo cuando se enojaba.

Sin embargo, el chico simplemente sacudió la cabeza, lanzando un spray de gotitas heladas en todas direcciones.  
-…qué tienes que opinar tú!? Al menos yo me tomo la molestia de ir a responder a los llamados, sabes…  
-…jeje, trabajador como siempre… qué eran esta vez?  
-…Frosts…  
-…jáh, seguramente salieron por el frío… a esos demonios les gusta esta clase de ambiente…  
Nero lanzó un gruñido, frotándose los brazos enérgicamente para entrar en calor; un gesto inútil, considerando que su chaqueta estaba empapada en su totalidad. Incluso su Devil Bringer apenas brillaba, un latido agónico en su luminiscencia fosforescente.  
-…maldito clima… no estaba así en la mañana…  
Dante se encogió de hombros, aproximándose.  
-…la verdad, para ser otoño, es muy pronto… uhm, chico, estás bien…?

Ahora que estaba más cerca, el adulto podía notar que Nero no estaba en verdad como de costumbre; su cuerpo entero parecía recorrido por un estremecimiento constante que sólo se acrecentaba por momentos, y sus labios estaban casi azules por el frío. La piel de su rostro también estaba cenicienta aunque un subido tono rojizo empezaba a asomarse a sus pómulos y el puente de su nariz, y el brillo de sus ojos nada tenía que ver con la ira…

-…hey, Nero…?  
El aludido pestañeó, al sentir a aquél hombre tan cerca; cómo no lo había notado? Estaba acaso tan atontado?  
-…estoy bien, viejo… -gruñó, apartando la mano que se acercaba a su rostro, con un gesto molesto. Dante frunció el ceño y de nuevo se le aproximó, alcanzando a apoyar el dorso de su mano sobre la frente húmeda.  
-…qué vas a estar bien… estás volando de fiebre…  
Nero volvió a intentar apartarse del hombre, pero Dante le sujetó del antebrazo humano con suavidad y firmeza; Nero pareció enfurecerse más ante eso.  
-Suéltame, te digo que--¡!  
-Ou, quieres pelear, nene?… con esa fiebre?... mira, en el estado en que te encuentras no vas a poder ni tocarme un pelo, ni siquiera tu 'lámpara de mano' parece muy activa… así que mejor te tranquilizas y deja que te lleve a la recámara… -comentó el cazador con una sonrisa suficiente, casi arrastrando a Nero tras de sí (quien no podía pelear gran cosa por el mareo y la debilidad que había ganado a sus miembros) hasta llegar al cuarto, ubicado en el piso de arriba. Dante lo hizo entrar, y lo sentó en el borde de la cama; Nero estaba apunto de quejarse porque no era su habitación cuando Dante le dio la espalda de repente.

-…desnúdate y métete en la cama… yo vengo enseguida…

El chico quedó con la boca abierta, aún a pesar de la fiebre su cerebro había captado aquellas palabras y se negaba a funcionar… el adulto había salido del cuarto, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse a los pocos segundos y Dante dedicó a Nero una mirada seria.  
-…por qué te quedas mirando como si fuese un pervertido…? No digo que no lo sea, pero… -una sonrisa estaba curveándose en sus labios, a lo que Nero le gruñó.  
La puerta volvió a cerrarse… y abrirse de golpe, asomando ahora sólo la cabeza del cazador.  
-Mira, si te quieres sentir mejor, hay que bajar esa fiebre… y el primer paso es deshacerte de toda esa ropa mojada y fría… así que hazlo, o me vas a obligar a hacerlo yo… te doy cinco minutos, nene…  
Con eso, la puerta volvió a cerrarse definitivamente, y los pasos del adulto resonaron escaleras abajo.

Aún no muy convencido, pero en verdad molesto por la sensación de su ropa encharcada, Nero empezó a despojarse de su sobretodo y chaqueta, sintiendo el peso del agua que aún goteaba de la tela, y la tiró a un lado con desgano; sentía más claramente el frío ahora, y los estremecimientos lo recorrían sin control, eso sin mencionar el mareo y malestar general que ganaba a su mente y cuerpo… la musculosa negra fue el siguiente descarte, y cuando estaba terminando de arrancarse los jeans (estaba pegados al cuerpo por la humedad), sintió de nuevo pasos pesados en la escalera…

De un salto se metió en la cama, subiendo las mantas hasta por encima de su cabeza; se sentía empapado aún y su cabello mojado humedecía la almohada, pero prefería eso a que el adulto le pillase en paños menores.

No era exactamente por miedo ni modestia… la verdad era que desde el primer día en ese negocio se sentía incómodo junto a Dante, en circunstancias que no lo ameritaban, teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran hombres; recordaba que, en su hogar en Fortuna, podía pasearse sin camisa en la casa cuando Kyrie no andaba cerca, incluso si había otros varones con él… pero en el DMC, le resultaba imposible…  
…seguramente porque jamás ojos masculinos se habían posado sobre él con un gesto tan… lobuno.  
Y no fue sólo una sino varias… muchas veces… sentía aquella mirada casi tocándolo de maneras muy diferentes a la sencilla 'amistad' o 'camaradería'… y aunque el adulto jamás había insinuado nada, percibía una especie de anhelo vehemente en cada uno de sus gestos ciando estaba en su cercanía… un hambre… reflejado en su mirada…  
El sólo hecho de recordar el brillo de aquellas pupilas sobrenaturales puestas en él le daba un extraño escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la fiebre que sacudía sus miembros; la cara le quemaba, pero eso sí lo achacaba a su estado… de momento, al menos…

Dante abrió la puerta escasos segundos después, sin siquiera molestarse en llamar. Observó el bulto en la cama y las ropas mojadas en el suelo y sonrió. Colocó algo sobre la mesa de noche antes de comentar:  
-…buen chico… hey, acá faltan los boxers…  
Miró hacia la cama de nuevo. Nero no respondió.  
-…dije 'toda tu ropa', nene… -amenazó con suavidad- …no te hará bien nada mojado contra tu cuerpo… y aparte, veo que no te secaste antes de meterte en cama… realmente quieres curarte?  
-…déjame en paz!! –se quejó el chico, casi temiendo que el cazador lo destapase de repente. Dante suspiró y tocó la parte alta de aquél 'monte' con un dedo. Las mantas se estremecieron y ondularon levemente, y el adulto tuvo la extraña visión de un flan gigante; apenas contuvo la risa.  
-…tanta vergüenza te da…? O tal vez, eres de los que van 'libres' por la vida, como yo…?  
Nero pareció sobresaltarse con el último comentario, otra ondulación de las mantas. Dante rió.  
-…ah, bueno, si es por eso… no hay nada de qué apenarse nene, no todo el mundo va a mirarte raro porque no uses ropa interior,… yo no, al menos… -se inclinó a rejuntar la ropa y colgarla contra el respaldo de una silla; Nero no podía verlo (por tener la cabeza entre las mantas) pero le escuchaba caminar por el cuarto de un lado a otro. Casi estaba esperando el momento en que el adulto intentara destaparlo…

Tal momento no llegó nunca, porque de buenas a primeras los pasos cesaron y un silencio extraño pendió en la habitación. Nero se esforzó por oír, pero sólo le llegaba el murmullo amortiguado de la lluvia en el techo y los cristales; acaso habría salido del cuarto y no lo notó? …poco a poco, sacó la cabeza hasta la altura de su nariz—

--para encontrarse con el rostro de Dante a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-WAH--¡! –si hubiera podido, habría atravesado la cama del puro susto; un gruñido acompañó al gesto inicial de sorpresa- …tarado!!  
-…jeje, estaba preguntándome cuándo te asomarías… -sonrió el adulto, quien estaba inclinado en ángulo casi recto sobre la cama, su rostro levitando casi contra el de Nero- …levántate un poco, no puedes quedarte con el cabello mojado…  
Le ofreció una toalla que llevaba cruzada sobre los hombros. Aún algo molesto por aquella jugarreta, el adolescente tomó la toalla y se irguió un poco contra el cabecero de la cama para secarse el cabello, aunque sentía que sus movimientos eran cada vez más vagos y le resultaba incluso un esfuerzo extra el permanecer con la cabeza en alto; mientras se tomaba su tiempo en aquella labor, con aquella prenda sobre su cabeza no notó que la manta había rodado desde su pecho hasta su cintura…  
…lo notó al percibir el frío en su piel… y el calor de la mirada del otro sobre sí.  
-….!! –tiró la toalla en su dirección con las escasas fuerzas que todavía le quedaban, de nuevo aferrando las mantas, las garras de su DB casi perforando el material; el sonrojo en sus mejillas no podía saberse si era por la fiebre o por la vergüenza.  
-...qué tímido eres… -gorjeó, encantado, el cazador. Nero resopló.  
-…deja de mirarme así, pervertido…!  
Dante le guiñó un ojo y tomó lo que había dejado en la mesa de noche; el chico vio que era un tazón que humeaba, y volteó sus ojos hacia el hombre en un gesto de duda y cierta desconfianza.  
-…qué es eso…  
-…qué te parece…?  
Nero miró la taza, frunciendo el ceño.  
-…cianuro?  
El adulto resopló, dedicando a Nero una mirada en blanco.  
-Jaja, qué gracioso… es un poco de té… un preparado especial; te hará sudar, luego te darás un baño tibio y seguro que se te pasa el estado febril… -explicó Dante, con el tono que un enfermero podría tomar. Notó el gesto gracioso en el chico y arqueó una ceja- …qué?  
-…pareces mi madre… -el chico rió, levantando su mano demoníaca hasta sus labios. Dante se sentó ahora en el borde de la cama, frunciendo apenas el ceño.  
-…pues, si quieres que lo diga, así me curaba mi vieja cuando teníamos fiebre, mi hermano y yo… dí lo que quieras, pero funciona… así que, a menos que quieras permanecer así como estás por no-sé-cuántos días y arriesgarte a que te tratemos como el bebote que eres y tanto te empeñas en 'no-ser', mejor te lo bebes… -le extendió la taza, y con manos algo trémulas el chico la aceptó.

Sin embargo, notando que en su estado a lo mejor se echaba el té encima, y aún a pesar del gruñido del chico, Dante le auxilió aún con la taza dejándole tomar el líquido caliente y dulzón de a sorbos, parando cuando vio el gesto de rechazo de Nero. El brillo en sus ojos era más notorio ahora, al igual que sus estremecimientos; la fiebre le estaba ganando, pensó…  
-...suerte que pudiste volver a casa antes de empeorar, nene… -comentó, mientras veía a Nero deslizarse en el lecho hasta estar cubierto por las mantas hasta la barbilla- …estás bien así…? Puedo traer otras mantas…  
-…estoy bien… tengo… mucho sueño… -Dante sintió la debilidad en su voz, y supuso que ya no era momento de seguir cansado al chico con palabras. Los ojos febriles se cerraban poco a poco y su frente volvía a humedecerse, de sudor esta vez.

Esperó unos momentos, y luego rozó esa frente con las yemas de sus dedos; Nero no reaccionó, se había quedado dormido.  
El té hizo su efecto rápido; seguramente su estado febril ayudó, ya que estaba tan debilitado. Sonrió, acomodándole distraídamente el pelo para luego levantarse.  
-…duerme bien, nene… -susurró, antes de dejar la habitación.

#

No veía nada… todo a su alrededor era asfixiante y oscuro, como una tormenta de fuego negro que abrasara su piel y le cortara la respiración casi por completo. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro pero era inútil… todos los caminos parecían ninguno a la vez, como si estuviese parado en medio de la nada más absoluta…  
…tal vez, efectivamente, lo estaba…

Intentó gritar, pero la voz no salió… un mareo terrible ganaba su mente, sentía como si su cabeza fuera tan pesada y pudiese desprenderse y rodar en aquella oscuridad. Llevó ambas manos, la humana y la demoníaca, a sujetar sus sienes… un rugido lejano lo amenazaba, tenía que moverse pero su cuerpo estaba tan pesado…

Se obligó a correr. Sus pasos no sonaban y el movimiento al que se forzaba parecía prender su piel con un fuego interno que lo torturaba sin paz. No llegó demasiado lejos, y el piso desapareció de repente, cayendo a un abismo infinito, ardiente…

-…!!

El vértigo desapareció de golpe, y otra sustancia lo envolvió… era agua, agua negra pero extrañamente cálida y relajante… temió que se ahogase, pero aquél líquido nunca alcanzaba su cara, como si una burbuja lo protegiese… o tal vez, como si algo lo sostuviera, sin dejar que se hundiese; sentía el agua correr sobre su piel, casi dolorosa al rozar el fuego que lo consumía, pero de inmediato seguía una caricia afectuosa que paseaba sobre su ser, como si intentase calmar su angustiante situación.  
Cerró sus ojos, la sensación asfixiante se alejaba así… flotaba ahora en ese mar negro, como un cadáver en vida, incapaz de actuar por cuenta propia, sólo dejando que las caricias apaciguaran su malestar…

No podía durar mucho, se dijo mentalmente. Y efectivamente pronto el agua pareció desaparecer, como si una mano gigante lo arrancara de ese lecho líquido, impulsándolo hacia arriba… otra vez el vértigo, el calor asfixiante, la nada envolviéndolo…

…gritó… o intentó hacerlo, pero su voz parecía muerta en el fondo de su garganta.

-…

Pero esta vez, algo le respondió… muy lejana, le llegaba una voz…  
Alzó la cabeza, perdido, sin saber dónde era arriba o abajo, desesperadamente tratando de encontrar esa voz…  
Una voz conocida, una voz que sólo podía inspirar seguridad…  
Una voz que clamaba por él, llamándolo por su nombre…

-…Nero!

Estiró su brazo, casi automáticamente…  
…y otra mano vino al encuentro de la suya… sujetándolo… salvándolo de aquella nada…

-…Dante…

El contacto era amable… cálido… Nero intentó sonreír, pero su cuerpo parecía atrapado en aquella tormenta ardiente, se sentía incapaz de responder como deseaba, apenas su mano estirada se aferraba con todo el ímpetu que podía a aquella otra, madura, benefactora…  
…pero se le escapaba… el contacto desaparecía… no podía retenerlo…

Y la oscuridad…

-…Dante!!

#

La mano se le resbalaba entre los dedos… estaba húmeda, caliente, se le escapaba irremediablemente…  
-…D-Dante…!! DANTE!!  
-…tranquilo, chico!! Aquí estoy!!

Los ojos de Nero se abrieron y la luz a su alrededor casi le hizo arrepentirse de tal acción, le dolía la cabeza, estaba agitado y no soportaba esa claridad, ni aún siendo artificial… eran como agujas en sus sienes, y emitió un gemido desesperado ante ese dolor insoportable.  
-…Nero…! –una mano volvió, esta vez sobre su frente; estaba mojada aunque no de sudor… un roce fresco le advirtió que habían puesto una toalla sobre su cabeza, intentando bajarle la temperatura aunque fuera un poco. Giró la cabeza como si resintiera el contacto, pero en verdad lo apreciaba; se sentía mejor, su cuerpo no estaba tan caliente aunque el malestar predominaba en su cerebro, evitándole el pensamiento racional. Levantó su mano humana, desesperado, y raudamente otra vino a su encuentro, sujetándola cálidamente.  
Sólo entonces se relajó…  
-…D-Dante…  
-…aquí estoy… tranquilo… aquí estoy… -no veía todavía al adulto, pero su voz le llegaba con claridad y el sonido le arrullaba suavemente, relajándolo al cabo y haciendo su dolor más llevadero- …aquí estoy…

Dante le había escuchado desde la planta baja, y supo que la fiebre le había atrapado inevitablemente. El té no fue suficiente para relajarlo, y la temperatura corporal iba en aumento; tenía que asegurarse bajar esa calentura en su organismo antes que fuera demasiado nociva… o mortal.  
El cazador sabía que con la fiebre no se jugaba… menos tratándose de híbridos como ellos. Una fiebre normal no podía hacer mella en ellos, que poseían un sistema inmunitario superior al humano promedio, haciéndolos invulnerables para toda clase de enfermedades exclusivamente humanas… esa fiebre que había atrapado a Nero seguramente era la consecuencia de alguna herida que los Frosts le habían causado durante su combate; por ende, más que una simple fiebre era un combate a muerte del cuerpo de Nero contra el veneno invasor del demonio.  
Lo que más le dolía al cazador experimentado era el no poder auxiliar al chico más allá de lo que había hecho… lo veía sufrir sin poder hacer nada, y esa sensación lo llenaba de desespero… odiaba tener a alguien en dolor y lo poder hacer nada para aliviarlo…

-…aguanta, nene… todo pasará pronto… tienes que aguantar…

Acarició la frente empapada en agua y sudor, apartando los mechones mojados y observando el brillo febril en aquellos ojos; estaba hirviendo ahora, y el sonrojo en su piel era apenas una señal superficial de la guerra que se desarrollaba en esos momentos en su organismo. Nero aferró la mano de Dante con toda la fuerza que era capaz, gimiendo al percibir que aquél contacto no era suficiente para alejar el dolor; de nuevo empezó a retorcerse, su Devil Bringer brillando con latidos luminosos que ya no eran azules sino opacos, una señal preclara de su estado físico deplorable.  
-…Da… -un gemido brotó de su garganta, casi podía llorar por la desesperación al no obtener ya alivio a su estado con esa cercanía del adulto.  
Necesitaba… más…  
…más…  
-…mh… -atrajo la mano cerca de su rostro, casi obligando a Dante a echarse de lado al ceñirse a ese brazo incómodamente, aún siendo escasa la cercanía- …mh… más…  
-…hey hey… chico, tranquilo… -el adulto intentó zafar su brazo pero era inútil; apenas lo intentaba Nero empezaba a gimotear y ahora el DB se había aferrado a la par, y las garras arañaban la ropa y la piel a su alcance- …N-Nero…  
Pero Dante dejó de intentar escapar, al notar el gesto suplicante en el rostro del enfermo… su rostro se suavizó y una sonrisa amable apareció en sus curtidos rasgos…  
Nero era un cazador excelente, un manojo de nervios y mal carácter y un bocafloja sin remedio… pero el adulto era incapaz de negar lo encantador que se veía cuando ponía esa carita de ángel inocente…

-…está bien, nene… tú ganas…

#

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, la luz todavía era escasa; intentó mover la cabeza pero estaba echado de lado y sumamente agotado tras aquella fase violenta de fiebre, por lo que sólo dejó pasear sus ojos por lo que estaba al alcance de su vista.  
La ventana, sin cortinas, dejaba entrar una luminiscencia casi sobrenatural, blanquecina… La habitación, habitada por sombras leves, era la de Dante aún: el desorden era casi identificatorio; sin mencionar que sobre una silla estaba tirado el sobretodo rojo del cazador, junto con sus propias ropas que, a juzgar por el charco en el suelo, seguían bastante húmedas.

Cuánto tiempo habría pasado…? Toda la noche, a lo mejor?

Intentó de nuevo moverse, pero desistió… no sólo estaba cansado sino que en esa cama estaba sumamente cómodo, abrigado y calentito. No se había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo, y sonrió vagamente al dejarse llevar por esa sensación de resguardo que lo envolvía… percibía el perfume de Dante en la almohada, y cerró sus ojos al saberse rodeado por ese aroma, sonrojándose al pensar que era casi como si el adulto estuviese ahí con él…  
…casi…

-…

Nero abrió los ojos de repente.  
Sus sentidos, ya no tan nublados por la fiebre, le estaban ladrando algo a su cerebro todavía mareado… sintiendo el corazón golpearle violentamente en el pecho, deslizó su mano humana un poco desde su posición en la almohada hasta las sábanas… y hacia su propia cintura…  
…para encontrarse con OTRO brazo rodeándola.

-¡¿

Un latigazo de realidades azotó de golpe su cerebro, despertándolo literalmente con violencia: estaba en la recámara de Dante, en la cama de Dante… CON Dante abrazado a su espalda!!  
De ahí venía la sensación de estar 'amparado' y 'abrigado' por algo… y era por eso que el perfume del adulto era tan embriagador, lo tenía por todo él!!

-GAH--¡!

Su primera intención fue saltar de la cama y atrincherarse en el rincón más lejano de ese sitio, tal vez amenazando a aquella presencia extranjera con su Devil Bringer o algún objeto menos contundente… sin embargo, dada su debilidad y condición general, apenas pudo emitir una advertencia vocal, su cuerpo tensándose y sus manos arañando las sábanas…  
Logró llamar la atención del cazador (quien aún estaba dormido) al rasgarse la tela de la ropa de cama con sus garras demoníacas.  
-…hey, chico, qué pasa…? –la respuesta era adormilada y tranquila, el cuerpo fuerte apenas moviéndose y reacomodándose sin tratar de apartar al joven de su lado… al contrario, el brazo ajustó su agarre en la cintura, haciendo que Nero se sobresaltara y disparando un rubor feroz por toda su cara… esta vez, sin nada que ver con su anterior estado febril- …todavía es temprano, sigue durmiendo…  
-DA--DANTE!! –fue la contestación, la cabeza de Nero girando violentamente para intentar encarar al hombre a su lado- QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!!

La voz escandalizada del adolescente hizo que el cazador, de hecho, abriera un ojo y le mirara; notando que Nero parecía pelear por encararle (le era difícil girar sobre sí mismo ya que aún lo mantenía abrazado), movió su brazo y le sujetó por la cadera para 'ayudarle'… de repente Nero se encontró frente a frente a aquél otro varón, relativamente ocultos por las mantas y MÁS que cerca uno del otro. Tragó dificultosamente, temblando de vergüenza al recordarse a sí mismo que estaba desnudo por entero; se alivió sólo parcialmente al comprobar que Dante estaba vestido casi por completo, apenas las botas y el sobretodo faltaban… ah, y sus guantes…

…el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel caliente le daba extraños escalofríos…

-Cómo que qué estoy haciendo… no te acuerdas…? –las palabras de Dante le dejaron algo confuso, era demasiado, demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido.  
-…acordarme de qué…? –fue la casi aterrada interrogante; el cazador sonrió al percibir que el chico parecía espantado de estar tan cerca de él.  
-…tenías fiebre… intenté que se te bajara, pero nada parecía resultar… y te aferraste a mi mano de tal forma que creí que me la arrancarías…  
-…

Nero quería permanecer furioso y hacerse el ofendido, decir 'no me acuerdo de nada' y tener excusas para criticar al cazador una y otra vez… pero se sonrojó suavemente, y guardó silencio, bajando la mirada… porque recordaba…  
El malestar que lo atacaba parecía desaparecer con la cercanía de Dante… sus manos, sus caricias y su voz amable…  
En medio de su fiebre, sólo deseaba sentirse protegido… y ese contacto ajeno era lo que necesitaba, aparentemente…

-…dormiste bien…?  
-…nh… -Nero afirmó casi sin darse cuenta, y pestañeó al instante; levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño amenazante- …p-pero con qué derecho te acostaste conmigo!! Hu-hubieras traído otras mantas—  
-No era eso lo que necesitabas…  
-Cómo lo aseguras!!  
Dante sonrió.  
-…porque apenas te abracé te relajaste… no pasó nada y te quedaste dormido… -su mano tocó la frente del chico sorpresivamente y Nero apenas se estremeció, como si hubiera pensado en apartarse y su cuerpo se negase a tal acción- …ya se te pasó la fiebre… creo que funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba…  
Nero se ovilló y trató de 'ondular' lejos del contacto de ese hombre. Algo en su corazón pareció quejarse ante el contacto interrumpido pero terminó por sentarse a medias en la cama (aún sujetando las mantas en torno a su pecho).  
-…n-no tenías que…

El cazador se enderezó un poco, apoyándose en un codo, y deslizó su mano en una caricia sobre la mejilla ya fresca de Nero; éste se paralizó, ese gesto era tan amable que no podía siquiera rechazarlo… menos cuando que los ojos del adulto estaban en los suyos, una mirada suave y tranquilizadora.  
-…pero yo quería hacerlo… estabas sufriendo tanto y yo…  
Suspiró. Nero le miró con un gesto interrogante. Dante bajó ahora su mirada, como si decir lo que seguía le costara trabajo…  
-…no me gusta verte sufrir, Nero… sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ahorrarte el dolor…  
-…

Aquello resultaba tan extraño, tan fuera de lo común especialmente para Nero, que el chico no reaccionó de inmediato. Tras una incómoda pausa, bajó la mirada a las sábanas como si en verdad hubiese algo interesante en ellas, el sonrojo aumentando en sus mejillas. Dante disfrutó de esa visión, ya que ese tono en su piel no se debía a la fiebre sino a… otros motivos…  
-…d-deja de decir estupideces… -fue la respuesta de Nero, en falsete. La risa del adulto incrementó el color en sus mejillas, y la cosa se puso aún peor al ser atrapado de nuevo en el abrazo inexorable de Dante- QU-QUÉ HACES--¿?  
-…se me hace imposible no abrazarte cuando pones esa cara…  
-D-Dante, te lo estoy advirtiendo…  
-…vamos, anoche no te quejaste cuando te—  
-Estaba inconciente, cómo pretendes que me queje si no me doy cuenta de lo que me haces!!  
-…lo dices como si hubiera hecho algo malo aparte de abrazarte y llev—

Dante se tensó y carraspeó. Nero se quedó en silencio.

-…qué ibas a decir?  
-Nada…  
-Cómo que nada?? Ibas a decir algo y te interrumpiste!!  
-No, para nada…!!  
-DANTE!!  
-Bueno, BUENO, ya!! –el adulto se sonrió con un gesto algo culpable- …es que en mitad de la noche estabas tan empapado en sudor por la fiebre, y como no reaccionabas tuve que… uhm… asearte… un… poquito…

-…heh…

Nero empalideció y de nuevo el rubor regresó a su rostro, sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de las órbitas.  
-…que me hiciste QUÉ!!  
-Nada!! O sea… te alcé y te llevé al baño, tuve que entibiar el agua de la bañera porque no te podías tener en pie…!! Pero fue eso solo, te di un remojón y de vuelta a la cama… fue entonces cuando empezaste a desvariar…  
El adolescente, entonces, recordó su sueño movilizado por la fiebre… el calor asfixiante, la incomodidad, y luego el roce de ese líquido (claro! Dante le había sumergido en la bañera!!) y las caricias amables… se sonrojó pero ya no se sentía enfadado sino secretamente agradecido con ese hombre por preocuparse tanto por su bienestar… no se lo iba a admitir, pero...

No era la primera vez que Nero se sentía amparado por la sombra amable del cazador adulto… para alguien que había vivido toda su corta vida solo, el tener una mano amiga que le guíe en el camino era un tesoro incomparable; no lo supo sino hasta mucho después, cuando la ausencia de Dante tras los conflictos en Fortuna le hicieron añorar la presencia del Cazador, y lo movilizaron hacia aquella ciudad casi sin que se diera cuenta de sus propios deseos de amistad, de alguien que fuese lo que le faltó toda la vida: un padre, un maestro, un amigo, un hermano…  
Nero se sentía afortunado. En ese momento, apenas cubierto con las sábanas y con el rubor aún tiñendo sus mejillas, sonrió sinceramente dedicando una mirada brillante al Cazador…

-…? Qué pasa, dije algo gracioso…? –Dante arqueó una ceja, curioso y a la par satisfecho de ver ese gesto tan dulce en los rasgos habitualmente huraños del adolescente.  
-…tú… -Nero le sacó la lengua- …tú eres gracioso... eres un chiste viviente…  
-...eu!! –se ofendió el adulto, aunque su ceño fruncido se contradecía con su sonrisa- …bueno, si ya empezaste con tus comentarios desubicados, quiere decir que ya estás mejor…

Se levantó de la cama, estirando sus músculos agarrotados, y torciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer sonar sus vértebras. Nero se estremeció, el sonido de sus huesos reacomodándose le daba mucha impresión.  
-Mejor voy a hacer algo por la Patria, y prepararé el desayuno… -Dante le miró de reojo, mientras se calzaba; su sobretodo era innecesario dentro de la casa- …tendrás hambre, verdad, nene…? Estás en etapa de crecimiento…  
-…deja de llamarme así!! –Nero sintió que todo empezaba de nuevo a retomar el ritmo normal; no sabía si estaba harto o contento por ello.  
-…cuando dejes de comportarte como un nene, lo haré… - Dante se había movilizado hasta quedar junto a la cama del lado de Nero. Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron, presintiendo que el adulto algo se traía entre manos -…hasta entonces…

Los ojos celestes del mayor brillaron, traviesos… y Nero supo que tendría que haberse alejado, pero fue tarde: toda esa montaña de músculos que era Dante cayó sobre él, literalmente aplastándolo bajo un abrazo constrictor, mortalmente cariñoso, que le sacó al chico el aire de los pulmones… y casi los pulmones.  
-AGHH!! QU-QUITATE—M-ME ESTÁS AHOGANDO!! –pero claro, los gritos y quejas de Nero sólo provocaron la risa del adulto, divertido de contemplar los pobres esfuerzos del chico por liberarse; el sonrojo en aquellas mejillas, sumado a su ceño fruncido en enojo y esfuerzo lo hacían verse encantador…  
-…nenenenene… -ronroneó contra su cabello plateado, restregando su mejilla sin rasurar contra aquella piel y ganándose más quejas y manotazos con el Devil Bringer.  
-AY--n-no me--AHH—por qué no te afeitas de vez en cuando, tu piel parece papel de lija!!  
-…en cambio, la tuya parece piel de bebé…  
Nero sintió para colmo de males que un escalofrío lo recorría de arriba abajo; aquél comentario le recordó que seguía desnudo debajo de la sábana, la única prenda que lo separaba del contacto directo con ese hombre…  
-…uh… ah…s-suéltame… -tragó saliva al notar lo sumiso que sonaba de golpe, y se dio una patada interna por ello- …suéltame, tarado!!  
Dante rió, y aflojó su lazo en torno al cuerpo del adolescente hasta convertirlo en un abrazo suave; Nero había dejado de resistirse además, tal vez sin darse cuenta. Entonces, el adulto hizo algo por completo inesperado…

Se inclinó levemente hacia el chico y besó con dulzura su mejilla encendida. Nero abrió sus ojos y pestañeó una vez, sin saber qué decir, y sin tiempo para hacerlo tampoco, ya que los labios de Dante vagaron hasta su oído y susurraron dos palabras… entonces, fue liberado, y con una sonrisa el adulto dejó la habitación, arrimando la puerta al salir…

-…

Nero sintió que el cuerpo le fallaba y se desplomó de lado sobre la cama, sus ojos aún abiertos de par en par fijos en la puerta, sin pestañear. Su nariz, hundida en la almohada, de nuevo percibió el perfume del hombre que acababa de retirarse, y con un gemido de desesperación se cubrió la cabeza con ella, sintiendo que le quemaba la sangre por motivos que ya nada tenían que ver con la fiebre, al repetir en su mente como un disco rayado las palabras de Dante, una y otra vez…

_…te quiero… te quiero… te quiero…_

-...tarado… -murmuró, deseando aborrecer a Dante por hacerle sentir así… Pero Nero tuvo que admitirse finalmente, muy en su interior, que por una vez su enojo no era real.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer


End file.
